frontierofyufandomcom-20200222-history
Frontier of Yu Wiki:Blog and Chat Policy
Welcome to the and note that this is a policy regarding the behaviors and actions on the blog pages and chat. Usage of Blogs The Blog Policy of the has adapted to Avatar Wiki's User blog policy. *'No irrelevant blog posts': Blog posts must be related to Araealus Frontier. In particular, blog posts introducing you as a new user are not permitted. (In any case, you can do this in your first "substantial" blog post later on, if you are so inclined.) Blog posts that do not appear to be relevant should be reported, and may be summarily deleted at the discretion of an administrator. If your blog post is deleted and you do not agree that it is irrelevant, you should appeal at the same place. *'No insubstantial blog posts': Blog posts are meant to provide a means for users to present thoughtful opinions and pieces of writing. Their intention is not to act only as a conversation starter. Thus, blog posts should present some substantial content and should, at the very least, be one, full paragraph (and not one sentence). Blog posts that do not appear to be substantial enough should be reported, and may be summarily deleted at the discretion of an administrator. If your blog post is deleted and you do not agree that it is insubstantial, you should appeal at the same place. *'No proposal blog posts': The is intended to be a centralized discussion forum for all site-related issues and improvements, and should be used for all proposals. Creating a blog post for these purposes is confusing and breaks the continuity of site-related discussion history. *'Avoid shadow pages': Redrafting of articles on should be done on the public sandbox, a sandbox for templates, or a userspace sandbox. However, shadow pages can be used if it is not intended to be a draft for a new article or a new edition of an article, and represents a significant deviation from the original article. *'Avoid posts about vandalism': Trying to inform as much of as possible about current levels of vandalism or "imminent danger" of vandalism is unhelpful. Vandalism is done because of the reaction to it, and thus dramatization only further encourages it. You can inform on an by going to their message wall. *'No adding of categories unless the category is marked otherwise': When creating blog posts, users generally should not add any categories to their blog post (Category:Blog posts is added by default). However, as a guide, the adding of the Araealus Frontier news category, Site news category, and any category relating to news should be left to an administrator. Chat Rules Prohibitions The followings actions are prohibited on the 's Chat: *'Offensive Behavior': This includes racism, religious intolerance, xenophobia, homophobia, etc. You might get a warning first depending on the severity of the offense or you might get immediately banned. If you are banned, you can regain the privilege of chat if you demonstrate good conduct. *'Spamming': This means writing a lot of nonsense stuff like random letters or repeated sentences. Two warnings will be given first; if the attitude continues, a ban from the chat will follow. *'Language': The is an English language wiki so using other languages apart from English is prohibited. However, you are free to speak other languages with another user through the use of the PM option available to all users. Warnings will be issued; if a considerable amount of warnings have been issued, a kick from chat will be issued. If this activity continues after the issued kick, a ban will be set in place. Infractions If you have suffered from an infraction mentioned above, take a screenshot of the conversation and relate it to a or an if one was not online at that time. Usage of Chat Due to the chat being used less, the does not make the chat available to anyone. If you want to open chat, please request this on the message wall of an with a good reason. Category:Policy